momoirocloverzfandomcom-20200222-history
Manami Ikura
|Row 3 info = Saitama Prefecture, Japan|image = File:IkuraManami.jpg|Row 5 info = OHTA}}Ikura Manami (伊倉愛美) is a actress and singer under Ohta Production. She is a former member of Momoiro Clover Z, but left prior to debut. she was also a member of Creamy Parfait (クリィミーパフェ). Profile *'Name:' Manami Ikura *'Japanese:' 伊倉愛美 *'Born:' *'Birthplace:' Saitama Prefecture, Japan *'Height:' 156cm. *'Blood Type:' AB History 1995 Started off as a baby model and featured in their peekaboo as a bug 1997 Moved form Five ☆ Eight to Crayon 2007 Transferred to Stardust Promotions 2008 Became a member of Creamy Parfait, which had line up changes and name changes to Creamytation (クリミテーション) and Creamytation Z, while it was active 2009 TBA 2010 June 2010, official Stardust promotion profile was removed from the agency. 2011 Started an Gree Blod Started an Ameba Blog 2012 TBA 2013 Featured in Manami X Creamy Parfait *2009/08/14: Angel Magic (エンジェル☆マジック) *2009.08.04: Lips (くちびる) *koisuru otomegokoro (恋するオトメゴコ口) *Dakishimete jerashī (抱きしめてジェラシー) Singles *2001 Nen undōkai-yō CD biba! Kizzu taisō 〜 mikkīmausu māchi 〜 *2001 Nen happyō-kai o yūgi-kai-yō CD 1te chite chi ma ̄ chi *2002 Nendo-yō undōkai-yō CD 4 fanku tairyō-bushi *2002 Nen-do Happyou kai Oyuugi kai-you CD (2) Jyongara Matsuri Album *2000 Tantata taun e chikkutakku! *2001 NKH Hitori de dekirumon! Best 60 *2001 NHK hitori de dekirumon! *2001 NHK hitori de dekirumon! *2002 TV Kids' Songs (Kodomo no uta) / Osakana Tengoku *2003 TV Kodomo no Uta - Okashi Tsukutte Okkasui *2012 Noriko, Seoul e Iku! Promotional Videos *2003 Mite ne tto! *2007 Nangi “VIVID” *2008 Oikawa mitsuhiro “GO aheddo!!” *2008 Bābonzu “autumn” *2008 Bābonzu “yukiguni” *2009 Bābonzu “kizuna” Filmography Movies *2011 Noriko Goes to Seoul - TV Movie *2011 Chikyû bôei Girls P9 *2012 Jokagemu - Yoko Ueda TV *2012 Nami Moai (ep.3-4) *1997 Getsuyō dorama supesharu namida no anpanman māchi *1997 Doyō gurando gekijō D×D *1998 Naritarikon *1998 Sasupensuomunibasu Y-shi no rinjin *1999 Kaō ai no gekijō sorahenotegami *1999 Teppen *1999 Hamidashikeijijōnetsukei 4 *2000 Kayō sasupensu gekijō gekai arimori saeko *2000 Kin'yō entateimento jidō gyakutai chōsakan Momose Natsuki no jiken fairu *2000 Getsuyō dorama supesharu rāmen-ya Minamoto-chan no ninjō jiken-bo Sapporo Susukino satsujin jiken *2003 Nichijō kyōfu gekijō nenju 〜 omohinotama 〜 *2008 Hanagoromoyumegoromo dai 2-bu *2010 Kamen raidā W *2011 3-Nen B-gumi kinpachisensei fainaru *2011 Kaizoku sentai gōkaijā dai 39-wa *2011 Noriko, Sōru e iku! *2012 PRICELESS 〜 aru wakene~edaro, n'na mon!〜 DVD 2013 Manami X Advertising *JA mutual aid *Shiseido , Puraudia *1998 NP film, Wanrappu *1998 Sun OilliO , canola oil *1999 Sega and Amusement in, Anpanman forest *1999 Dai-ichi Life , Dream Package *1999 Kibun Foods New Year, of KIBUN *1999 National , oil air conditioning *1999 National, centrifugal force Washing Machine *2002 Benesse Corporation , Children's Challenge *2002 Luo Luo Ya, LARA school bag *2002 Toyota Motor Corporation , Raum *2002 House Foods , mellow curry body *2003 McDonald's , Happy set Pokemon *2003 Mister Donut , June Lucky Card Campaign *2004 Tohoku Electric Power living, all-electric *2004 Ikeda model temple , unmatched *2006 Tokyu Group happiness instrument Hen, 10 years earlier *2008 Nintendo , Wagamama Fashion Girls Mode *2002 Canon power shot - still *2002 Takara Kirby plush toys, star - still *2005 School 21 - still *2006 Popuradia Net - still *2007 Light document Institute , cloth materials - still *2007 School corporation Suma Gakuen - still *2007 Tokyo Individualized Educational Institute - still *2007 Yabe professional cutting - still *2008 NTT DoCoMo - still *2013 Eisai , Chocola BB Sparkling Trivia *Has an older brother *Former member of Momoiro Clover Z *Leader of Creamy Parfait and other generations *she is left handed External Links OHTA Profile Official Facebook Ameba Blog 3B Blog IMDB Twitter Japanese Wikipedia Category:Momoiro Clover Z Category:Momoiro Clover Z Former Members Category:3Bjunior Former Members Category:1994 Births Category:Blood Type AB Category:February Births Category:Group Leaders Category:Creamy Parfait Members Category:Piecees Members